leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Clefairy (Pokémon)
|} Clefairy (Japanese: ピッピ Pippi) is a introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. Biology Clefairy is a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protrudes from the upper left corner of its mouth. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, dark pink, oval markings on its cheeks, two small wings, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curls over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm has two small claws and a thumb on each hand, and each of its feet has a single toenail. Clefairy is very shy and rarely shows itself to humans. On the rare occasions it does come down from its , it can be seen dancing under the light of the full moon. Once the sun starts to rise, it returns home where it sleeps nestled with other Clefairy. Though incapable of flight, Clefairy's wings can store moonlight and allow it to float. The anime has shown that Clefairy is actually an extraterrestrial Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Lusamine's Clefairy Lusamine's Clefairy appeared in a fantasy in A Dream Encounter!, where it evolved into a Clefable. It reappeared during flashbacks in Mission: Total Recall!, where it was seen playing with . It reappeared again in another flashback in Rescuing the Unwilling!. Other Clefairy debuted in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, where some of them evolved into Clefable after touching the Moon Stone. A group of Clefairy were stealing things in Viridian City to repair their spaceship during Clefairy Tales. beat up the Clefairy leader for stealing its microphone/pen. These Clefairy made another appearance in Wish Upon a Star Shape. A Clefairy appeared in A Goldenrod Opportunity, under the ownership of Whitney. Commonly seen outside of its Poké Ball, it was used to send flying, and later in Whitney's Gym against . However, the Fairy Pokémon had to be recalled when its failed against . Multiple Clefairy appeared in A Real Cleffa-Hanger, when Ash and visited Mt. Moon again. Minor appearances A Clefairy appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Clefairy appeared in The Power of One. Multiple Clefairy appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Trainer's Clefairy appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Clefairy appeared in 's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. A Clefairy appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action!, under the ownership of . The two appeared in a film that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. A 's Clefairy appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Coordinator's Clefairy appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Coordinator's Clefairy appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!. A Trainer's Clefairy appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle. Three Trainers' Clefairy appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga ]] There are two chapters in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga which focus on Clefairy. In the third chapter of the manga, Clefairy Tale, discovers a colony of Clefairy with Bill and Professor Oak. The three humans assist with and witness an evolution ceremony. This chapter appears to be loosely based on the episode Clefairy and the Moon Stone. The second chapter to feature Clefairy is Clefairy in Space, the tenth chapter of the manga. In this chapter, a herd of Clefairy are causing trouble in Apple City, where rumors are circulating that Clefairy come from outer space. This chapter was based on the anime episode Clefairy Tales. In this chapter, it is learned that Clefairy have a secretion from the back of their throat that can harden into a crystal-like form. ]] In Magical Pokémon Journey and Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ One of Hazel's main traveling companions in the Magical Pokémon Journey manga is a timid, shy Clefairy. Clefairy tends to be very cowardly, but when he actually does battle, he can use his powerful attack. Clefairy also returns as a main character in Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪. In the Pokémon Adventures manga had a Clefairy nicknamed Clefy, which first appeared in A Little Kadabra'll Do It. It later evolved into in The Winged Legends when used his Moon Stone on him. Although he was used only once for distraction against Sabrina prior to evolving, his increased power allowed him to stall for a short period of time with his . Daisy Oak had a Clefairy used in s when she was younger, which first appeared in It All Ends Now III. Rad Rickshaw owns two Clefairy nicknamed Cliff and Cliffette, as seen in Cautious Clefairy. One appeared in a fantasy in the same chapter. A Clefairy appeared in a fantasy in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the was seen with a Clefairy. Multiple Clefairy appeared in Choir Tournament at the Autumn Choir Tournament. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Clefairy is one of the main characters in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and is 's starter Pokémon. Clefairy is often very rude and stupid, gaining him the nickname "Blockhead Clefairy". He is the source of much humor in the manga. Blaine has multiple Clefairy which were used as a punishment when Red's Clefairy got the final question to the quiz wrong of the Pokémon Quiz Battle. of Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire also owns a Clefairy. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. When released from a Poké Ball, Clefairy will use to copy another Pokémon's move randomly. Super Smash Bros. Melee Clefairy also uses Metronome but uses its own series of attacks such as , , or ; which will hurt any opponents close to Clefairy. Trophy information Clefairy are very cute Pokémon, which makes them popular pets. However, as they're only found in a few areas, it takes a lot of work to find one. Strangely enough, legend has it that Clefairy are more active during the full moon. These Pokémon are known to use Metronome, a move that unleashes a randomly selected technique. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Clefairy appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * : Clefairy stars in the mini-game "Clefairy Says." Players are given a pattern of arrows to repeat back. Each time the player messes up, they will receive a strike. After five strikes, the player is out. The last Clefairy standing wins. * : In Veilstone City's Slot Machines, the bonus rounds function with a Clefairy which points to which reel to stop first. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} and }} |} |} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} |} |} , Meteor Falls ( )}} |} |} (SOS Battle)}} (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Mt. Moon, Celadon City}} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |area=Huge Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 691 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Eighth release) Event: Special Daily Pokémon (First release; Winking)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=1 |candy=Clefairy |evocandy=50 |stamina=140 |attack=107 |defense=116 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=035 |name2=Clefairy |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=036 |name3=Clefable |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * The prototype name for Clefairy was Aria. In the russian dub of the anime this pokémon was actually called like that (original series). * Clefairy and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fairy Pokémon. * Clefairy was originally going to be the official mascot of Pokémon, but was used instead due to the popularity of the and Pikachu's familiarity with fans.Pikachu's Global Adventure: the Rise and Fall of Pokémon. By Joseph Jay Tobin. Page 63.Lucard, Alex. "Beckett's Ultimate Guide to Pikachu!" Beckett Pokémon Unofficial Collector July-Aug. 2010: 17. ** In the original pilot episode of the anime, Clefairy was intended to be 's starting Pokémon. Due to a last minute change, the role went to . This would have made the anime closer to the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga, which would later be referenced in Lights, Camerupt, Action!, where its main character, , along with his starred in a film that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. * The Poké Doll is an item based on Clefairy. * Clefairy is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex order. * Clefairy was designed by Ken Sugimori.https://twitter.com/DogasusBackpack/status/991699303851745280 Origin It seems to be based on a , being a magical, somewhat humanoid, winged creature, lending credit to its name. Name origin Clefairy is a combination of (French for musical key) and . Pippi may be a shortening and repetition of . In other languages and |es=Clefairy|esmeaning=Same as its English name |it=Clefairy|itmeaning=Same as its English name |ko=삐삐 Ppippi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=皮皮 Pǐpǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=皮皮 Pèihpèih|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=क्लफेरी Clefairy|himeaning=Transcription of English name |id=Kleferi ( only)|idmeaning=Corruption of its English name |lt=Klefėja|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Клефэйри Klefeyri|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Lusamine's Clefairy * Red's Clefairy Notes External links * |} 035 Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Moon Stone Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Piepi es:Clefairy fr:Mélofée it:Clefairy ja:ピッピ zh:皮皮